The Curse
by Skeletal Italian
Summary: Based off of HetaOni. America refuses to give up, and with the help of Canada and France, just might be able to make it out; thanks to England.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: This will be all based on HetaOni, an interpretation on a possible ending. Changing Chapter 17 a bit for this. lol So read on for feels. Written from America's POV.**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _Run, And Don't Look Back_

I remember several different beginnings into this cursed place. Coming with Japan and France, With the Allies, and so much more...so many different beginnings...and endings, too. Every time the escape was right in front of us, someone would die. Sometimes, it was all of us. Occasionally, only one. And the one that still hurts...is this one

"How many fingers...am I holding up...?" I asked slowly, raising my hand up to England. Two fingers were held before him, and I heard him take a deep breath, his eyes focused elsewhere...I hoped.

But I was wrong.

"I'm sorry, America...I can...no longer see..."

Anger swelled in my chest. I was shaking, and trying to hold back sobs. I was making fists, and pacing slightly in front of him. England was starting to get nervous, his thick brow furrowed with worry. It was hard to see as it was, having lost my glasses not that long ago. I wanted to scream at him, to make him understand how angry I was. How could he?! Using so much power in one go! Ignoring me telling him to stop! A gentleman doesn't need to save the hero! I needed to scream at him, but looking at his empty green eyes, his worried expression...thick brows curved upwards and blood matting his blonde hair...his green military uniform tattered from fighting the Thing trying to kill us...I couldn't do it.

"Hey...you will get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that..." came my weak, halfhearted joking voice. I barely registered myself speaking, and I watched England's lips twitch. He was trying not to laugh! England's hand came up to his mouth, and I felt my anger slowly ebb away.

"You git...that's not funny. We should join the others..." he replied, an air of calmness escaping him. He smiled softly, and I lifted him as Japan and Germany came out of the side room to the basement library we were in. Italy hung in Germany's arms, looking like a rag doll. His eyes were open, frozen on the ceiling, and I felt my core grow cold. Blood was coming down from Italy's mouth, and Germany was shaking terribly. Canada quickly took Italy from him, leading us all to the safe room, and Germany seemed stiff.

"Hey...uh...Ludwig, right? That was the human name you chose...right?" I asked, slowing so I was walking by him. Germany jumped; his steel blue eyes full of a childlike sense of...abandonment? I couldn't read it well. "Well...I'm pretty sure Fe...Feli, I think...will be okay!" I tried to sound optimistic, but his head hung. I winced, England clinging tightly to me. Silence washed over the group.

And the Thing appeared.

"To the bathroom!" Canada cried, running up the stairs of the basement. We all began running after him, darting down the corner and into the bathroom down the hall. It was crowded with all of us standing there, but we could hear the steps fade. We let out a relaxed sigh, and left the room, making our way quickly to the safe room on the second floor.

Once in, I set England down on one bed, and Canada set Italy on the other. Japan and Prussia were trying to talk to Germany, who seemed to not hear either of them, and I grit my teeth. This wasn't right. Was Italy dead? Did we fail again? Where was his brother, and Spain? What about the countries outside?! I grit my teeth, and knelt to England.

Canada was talking to France close by, Russia leaving the room with China. I heard a passing conversation about the portal to the past closing, and realised that Spain and Romano were trapped, I gripped my head with one hand, and began to laugh weakly. A second hand landed on my head, and I stopped laughing to look up at England.

He was sitting up, his spellbook and the journal in his hands. I was about to yell at him for grabbing the journal from Italy, and he placed them both in my hands. "Alfred, you need to go back. Save us all. I know you can do it. You bloody idiot, don't stop running. You can't save us all by fighting, but you can by running. So go, run out there. Find the Thing. Make it lead you out of here. I can feel Feliciano, he's alive. But his weak soul is going to let the Thing in here. So go; be a hero. Get the Thing away from here. And don't stop running." England said in a soft voice, one that reminded me of the past. I nodded, and slowly stood, heart racing.

"Go."

I put the books in my jacket, walking to the door. Canada and France joined by my side as I explained what England told me, walking down the stairs and into the hallway of the second floor. We stood outside the door, and I looked between them both.

"He wants you to bait the creature into letting you out?!" Canada hissed, and I looked away. Canada set his hands on my shoulders, staring at me. His purple eyes held an anger I've never seen before, and his normally soft voice shook with anger and fear. France glanced around nervously.

"Mattie, what choice do we have?! How do we know that this won't work?! Have we ever gotten this far before?!" I hissed back, and Canada stepped back. He glanced off to the side, and I pulled him into a hug. "Let's run together, Mattie. Like when we were younger. Pretend it's a game of tag." I had my hands on his head, holding his head to mine. "Come on. Let's go. Just you and I, Mattie. Running with the buffalo, through the plains." His eyes widened, and he stared at me.

"...okay." he whispered, and I grinned wide. He held my hands, and stood taller. "Okay. Let's run."

France grinned at us, his eyes blazing with determination, and we all began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: This chapter contains some fighting, and some minor graphic descriptions of character death. Read at your own risk.**_

 _ **Chapter Two:**_ _Fight_

It didn't take long. I was running in and out of random rooms when I heard it; the large, reverberating footsteps of the creature. Canada spun around, grabbing my arm, and pulled me up the stairs to the third floor. We were both grinning, finding a strange thrill in the chase, and the footsteps faded as he slid into the room with the piano. We started laughing, plopping by the instrument, and Canada held his head.

"I can't believe...I let you convince me to this..." he laughed, leaning into me. I put an arm around him, my eyes closing. We let out a heavy sigh, and he sat up. "You're running blind, eh? You need a pair of glasses...I have a spare you can use." He reached into his jacket, pulling out the glasses case. My eyes widened, and I took the case, slowly opening it.

Inside sat a gold wire framed pair of glasses, and I slowly put them on. Blinking, my eyes slowly adjusted. I glanced around the room, squinting at first. "Damn, Mattie; you're really blind." I joked, and he slugged my arm. A scream broke out from the hallway and we ran out quickly.

France was leaning against the wall; left arm hanging uselessly as he held a rapier in his right. The Thing was standing in front of him, and I pulled out my pistol as Canada pulled out his bow. France glanced back at us, grinning wide. Canada fired an arrow quickly as I took aim; remembering words Italy said once, I assumed in another timeline.

 _"It's forehead is it's weakness..."_

I let my bullets fly, and the Thing recoiled in pain before swinging at me. I rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being hit, and France quickly took the chance to strike at the Thing's wrist. A strange noise emitted from it as it vanished, and we let out a breath. France looked over at us as Canada began to bandage his arm.

"You two ran so fast, mes amies, that I was left alone with the Thing..." he groaned, wincing. Canada quietly apologised as he finished, and France pulled down his sleeve. I rubbed my neck gently.

"Well, we got out of that easily...but it's still out there." I sighed, looking between them. They nodded, and Canada held his jaw. I slowly grinned. "So let's head for the front door. If it appears, let's all split up. Mattie, you head to the study, Francis, the kitchen. I'll take the bathroom. Only if it follows us to the door. If not, let's look for any clue to get out." I stood tall, squaring my shoulders, and they nodded.

As we walked out, I pulled my phone out. I was staring at the time, and they did the same. "Are they the same?" France asked.

France: 1:38am

Canada: 5:18am

America: 4:58pm

"Nope." I frowned. Why was my time different. "There's a clock we need to find and break." I began heading down to the first floor, and they followed behind. When we got to the first floor main hallway, I heard the loud ticking from nearby. Through quick searching, I found it in the barrel by the stairs.

Canada grabbed it, and smashed it against the floor. A strange feeling flooded my mind, and I gripped it tightly.

 _"Alfred, you need to go back. Save us all. I know you can do it. You bloody idiot, don't stop running. You can't save us all by fighting, but you can by running. So go, run out there. Find the Thing. Make it lead you out of here. I can feel Feliciano, he's alive. But his weak soul is going to let the Thing in here. So go; be a hero. Get the Thing away from here. And don't stop running." England said in a soft voice, one that reminded me of the past. I nodded, and slowly stood, heart racing._

 _'Wait a minute...that happened not long ago...' I thought to myself, frowning. As I had left the room in the vision, the Thing appeared. I tried to scream, but could do nothing but watch as it gutted and slaughtered my friends, the fellow nations left behind. One by one, a bloody mess was left behind until it approached Italy._

 _"Oh...you came for me..." came Italy's weak voice. "They failed again...oh dear...but you won't win..." The Thing made a strange noise, and raised it's hand as-_

"-rica!" I jumped at the voice in my ear, blinking back to consciousness. We were back in the safe room, and I groaned. I slowly sat up, holding my head. Canada, who had spoke, was holding my left shoulder and hand. "Are you alright?! You were screaming loudly!"

I looked around the room, and everyone was staring back at me...alive...in one piece. I looked to Italy, who hadn't woken up yet. "Heh, sorry...just another vision from the clock..." I grumbled, and everyone sighed softly.

"Good to know you're alright." England said softly. "But we have a visitor."

The Thing was in the doorway. It got inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Well, I should've expected a large turnout...oh: any language in here is most likely incorrect. I don't remember much for them, so I had to rely on Google translate...I mainly speak English. Anyway, moving on!**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **Three:**_ _Angels of Light, Demon of Darkness_

Germany, Japan, Prussia, and France all pulled their melee weapons out, attacking the Thing when they could; whenever there was a break in it's attacks. Canada and I were trying to help the best we could in the background, but found we were doing no damage. So we turned back to Italy and England. England was sitting up; a hand on his head, and the other outstretched. I growled, grabbing it and staring him in the eyes. "No. More. Magic." I whispered sharply, and England squeezed my hand.

A loud cry caught my attention, and my eyes fell upon France standing above the wounded Germany. "D'accord, merdeur. Vous voulez m'essayer, vouloir tuer mes amis et ma famille?!" he screeched, and jumped at the Thing's head. I turned back to England, and he was frowning into the direction of France's angry cursing.

"Bloody frog, making so much noise...Alfred, I need my spellbook. Please. It's imperative. I can banish it from the room, but I need my book." England whispered, and I grit my teeth. I pulled the book, setting it in his hands and rose to my feet. "Ah ah. I need your help. I cannot see, remember?" I glanced back at him, noticing the cocky smirk and knelt back to him.

He gave me instructions, and I followed them the best I could. Canada had stepped in so Germany could step back and recover, and England smiled. "Now wha-" "Keep your hands on the book." England mumbled. I frowned, and my eyes widened. The two of us were starting to glow, and England was mumbling strange words under his breath. The room exploded with light, and the Thing was gone when the magic faded.

Dust filled the air, and everyone began to cough. I fell back, coughing thickly as the dust settled. England was gone, and I jumped to my feet immediately. Canada and France were at my side quickly, and I let out an angry scream. Germany, Prussia, and Japan all rushed to Italy, who had slowly woken up. They were talking to him, and I tried to break free. "Where is he?! Where's A-Arthur?!" I screamed. I stopped fighting, hanging in their arms as I felt my emotions bury me within myself, and I lost consciousness.

 _The sound of birds woke me, and I found myself in a strange garden. There was a dark shadow, covering half the area in darkness, and two glowing lighs standing before it; white radiant wings spread behind them. In the darkness, I could make out the Thing's face, and in the light...one was England, and the other was Italy. They had their fingers intertwined, and a wall of light in front of them; preventing the Thing from getting closer. England glanced back, and grinned at me. "You git, did you hit your head? Get over here; we need your help." I stood, feeling wings behind me. I reached for them, and-_

"Oh!" Canada jumped back as my eyes opened; sitting up with a hand outstretched. "Ar...Arthur..." I mumbled. Everyone stared at me, and I looked at my hand. It took only two seconds for it to register that I wasn't in my jacket...or normal clothing. I cried out, staring at shock at the short...skirt?...I wore. I was quickly going red in the face. " **EXPLAIN.** **NOW.** " I snarled.

"You see, when you fell asleep...well, you suddenly vanished. And you reappeared like that, and then woke!" France hummed, and I groaned lowly. Italy had a strange look in his eyes, staring at me, and I was about to freak out more when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned to see England smiling at me.

"Well, it seems my experiment wor-" "ENGLAND, YOU PERVERT, WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, smacking him across the face. I was trying to pull the skirt down, and Germany pulled Prussia and Italy off to the side. I could of sworn I heard the snapping of a camera, but decided to ignore it for the moment.

"I wanted to see if the Thing was a demon, so I banished one of the many versions to the nether plains! And since you helped, you bloody wanker, you became an Angel!" England sat up, cursing, and I let out a whine. Why did this happen?!

"I don't look like a hero like this!" I groaned, and Canada looked at France nervously. "Whatever! Just change me back!"

England cleared his throat. "I...can't. You have taken over for me, for the time being. You are now Angel in my stead. You can use my magic, my books, and...well, you can now talk to the Fey realm. You also have a gift to 'See' something others cannot." England explained. He went into further detail, and I found myself sitting down. He was mostly explaining how to cast spells, and I looked to the side. "So...what am I supposed to do? How will this help?" I mumbled. England grinned.

"You can get us out now." he said proudly, arms folded over his chest. I groaned, flopping back onto the bed. I let out a faint sigh, and looked at him. "Before you ask, I can see. We're linked, since you are my magic's temporary host. You will use my magic to get us out...you can be the hero, America." He stared at me, and I put my hand on my chest.

"So...we're linked, I can use your magic, and you don't see a negative outcome." I said in a thoughtful tone. England grinned, nodding smugly. "YOU **IDIOT** , IT MADE YOU BLIND ONCE! WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU GET HURT?! IF I GET ATTACKED?! DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT THIS?!" I shouted, and England's expression fell. He stared at me, and France put a hand on my shoulder. "Alfred, time to take a deep breath, non?"

I gripped the hem of the skirt as I looked at the bed, trembling with anger, and England looked off to the side in thought. Canada sat by England, then England turned to me. "You have a point. I was not thinking clearly. However, you should go with people. They can protect you. We all can leave together. If you banish the monster, try the door. If we can leave, we can get everyone and head back to the meeti-"

"Spain and Romano are still in the past." I said softly. England fell silent.

"Then...get them out." came his cold reply, staring at me. I felt my body grow cold. "Summon a portal, and get them out. You can follow the instructions I have in my mind, and you can free them."

I took a deep breath, standing up. I moved to the open space of the safe room, hands outstretched, and spoke the words England fed me through the mind. The portal opened, and I stepped in.

I reappeared face to face with the past England, who let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"...oops." I mumbled.


End file.
